superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures from the Book of Virtues: Courage Credits
Opening Credits * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Based on The Book of Virtues by: William J. Bennett * Series Created by: Bruce D. Johnson * "Courage" * Written by: Betty G. Birney * Music by: J.A.C. Redfird * Featuring the Voices of ** Mark Hamill as Theseus ** Ed Begley, Jr. as William Tell Ending Credits * Produced by: Porchlight Entertainment * in association with: KCET/Los Angeles * Executive Producers: Bruce D. Johnson, William T. Baumann * Producer: Glen Hill * Director: Joanna Romersa * Co-Producer: Fred Schaefer * Associate Producers: Andrea Tompkins, Mary Ann Steward * Story Editors: Bruce D. Johnson, Fred Schaefer * V.P. Post Production/Porchlight Entertainment: Tom Gleason * Creative Consultants: John Cribb, Glenn Leopold * Animation by: Fox Animation Studios, Inc. * Voice Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Cast: Ed Begley, Jr. Jim Cummings, Tim Curry, Mark Hamill, Kevin M. Richardson, Pamela Segall, Kath Soucie, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * "The Minotaur," Greek tale adapted from Greek myth. * "The Brave Mice," adapted from an Aesop fable. * "William Tell," adapted from the Swiss legend. * Arranged and Additional Music by: Carl Johnson * Music Performed and Recorded by: Stu Goldberg * Song "Facing the Wind" ** Music & Lyrics by: J.A.C. Redford, Marcus Hummon * "Facing the Wind" ** Sung by: Bobbie Page * Main Title Song "The Adventure Has Begun" ** Music & Lyrics by: J.A.C. Reford, Marcus Hummon * "The Adventure Has Begun" ** Sung by: Oren Waters, Julia Waters, Maxine Waters, Bobbi Page * Animation Direction: Richard Bowman, Joan Drake, Allen Wilzbach, Kay Wright * Storyboard Supervisor: Aleta Rozak * Storyboard: Francis Barrios, Alfonso De Leon, Romeo Francisco, Elaine Hultgrin, Juan Luna, Audu Paden, Danilo Taverna, Danilo Tolentino * Layout Supervisor: Greg Garcia * Art Direction: Grigor Boyadjiev, Gene Dieckhoner * Background Design: Grigor Boyadjiev, Greg Chin, Gene Dieckhoner, Darryl Kidder, Jesse Santos, Vadim Sokolov * Background Painters: Danilo De Asis, Bill Dely, Gene Dieckhoner, Dick Heichberger, June Micu, Donald Towns * Character Design: Kevin Gollaher, Elaine Hultgrin, Bob Onorato, Tony Segroi * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward, Carie Herman, Jeanette Nouribeckian * Research: Robert Laws, Aletta Cooper * Overseas Supervisor: Mike Reyna * Animated by: Rainbow Animation Group Seoul, Korea * Special Effects: Chris Cho * Overseas Production Manager: Sam Im * Supervising Director for Wrap-arounds: Sang Kim * Character Directors: Charles Choi, Kevin Kim * Animation Director: Simon Han * Ink & Paint and Compositing: Rainbow Animation Group Glendale, CA * Editor: Tom Gleason * On-Line Editor: Ray Clarke, The Post Group * Post Production: The Post Group * Sound Effects: Advantage Audio, Michael Warner * Re-Recording Mixers: Melissa Gentry-Ellis, Ray Leonard * Music Editor: David Cates * Co-Executive Producer for KCET: Patricia Kunkel, Steven Kulczycki * ©1996 PorchLight Entertainment, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * KCET - Los Angeles * PorchLight Entertainment Category:KCET/Los Angeles Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:Porchlight Entertainment Category:Turner Home Entertainment Category:PBS Home Video